


Don't You (Forget About Me)

by ghostwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: The Try Guys, Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, gratuitous 80s film references, shane is so in love, this is first and foremost a shyan fic the other relationships are kind of just mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwheeze/pseuds/ghostwheeze
Summary: Shane and Ryan are in love. There's a proposal.





	Don't You (Forget About Me)

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all it's ghostwheeze here with another fic to tug at your heartstrings  
> there some references to 80s films in here that i'm worried a lot of you young whippersnappers won't get but... oh well

“It’s not that you’re wrong, exactly, it’s just that you’re extremely not right.”

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Ryan says, swiveling in his chair to give Shane a mediocre glare. It’s all he’s capable of, really. The poor man and his weak scowls.

“No, I’m actually quite serious,” Shane deadpans, and gives Ryan his own wide-eyed stare to show just how serious he is.

Ryan’s face pinches, jaw working, but he’s reached that point where he’s too furious to form words and Shane can’t help but laugh his head off at the sight.

“You’re real fuckin’ lucky that I love you,” the shorter man finally manages.

Shane presses a hand to his own sternum in mock surprise. “You— _Ryan_ , you… You love me? Oh my goodness, I never saw this coming, I don’t know what to say!”

“You’re the fucking worst,” Ryan wheezes, and Shane’s smile grows just that much more at the sound of his boyfriend’s laughter.

“Yeah, it keeps me awake at night. Anyway…” He clears his throat, eyes darting past Ryan to focus on Steven Lim as he scurries past with an overflowing cardboard box balanced precariously in his arms. “We going to Steven’s party tonight?”

A second later and Andrew passes by as well, much more lackadaisical as he traipses after Steven with his own loaded box.

“’Course we are,” Ryan replies, but he’s already gone back to pecking at his keyboard. Shane sits there, soaking in the sight. It’s near the end of the day and Ryan has ditched his customary baseball cap by now, hair mussed from running his hands through it. Shane’s own fingers twitch at the urge to do the same.

“Of course,” he echoes softly, and suddenly his stomach heaves like he’d eaten evil airport hot dogs. With jerky movements he pushes away from the desk and rushes toward the bathroom. There’s a weight in his pocket that threatens to make him walk sideways with the force of it dragging him down, and it’s only when he’s made it into the safety of a locked stall that he shoves shaking fingers into his jeans. The tiny velvet box he draws out sears his palm and he gulps down a deep breath as he glares at it.

This was all Steven’s fault. He just _had_ to throw a party celebrating the start of summer. He just _had_ to talk Shane’s ear off yesterday about his crush on Andrew.

_“I’m like, super in love with him,” Steven had sighed dreamily, head propped in his hand like a love-sick maiden._

_“Do you even know him that well? He doesn’t seem like the over-sharing type,” Shane mentioned offhandedly._

_He caught Steven nodding vigorously out of the corner of his eye, before he paused and then shook his head. “I guess not.”_

_“Then you just gotta get to know him. Work’s a perfect place for that.”_

_“Uh huh, sure, and how would you know?”_

_Shane blinked. “Probably something to do with the passionate love affair I’m having with Ryan,” he responded dryly._

_Steven blinked right back at him. “That’s still happening?”_

_“As far as I’m aware.” Shane finally slid off his headphones and turned toward the silver-haired man, eyes flicking around to double-check no one was about to eavesdrop on him spilling a bunch of feelings all over the place._

_“Ryan and I got to know each other right here at these desks. We joked around for the first time here, shared popcorn for the first time here. Even had our first kiss here.” And his eyes had glazed over in that way they did when he was thinking particularly hard, and the next morning he’d walked into work with an engagement ring nestled in his pocket. Because really, what better place to propose than at work? Sure, he’d considered popping the question in the middle of a crumbling haunted asylum, but Ryan would probably murder him for that. So Steven’s_ Vitamin Sea Summer Blow-Out 80s Extravaganza Presented by Steven Lim _it was._

_“Fireworks.”_

_And Steven had blinked at him like he was insane. “Huh?”_

_“Lemme buy some fireworks. For the party tomorrow.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because… I love summer. Sunshine. Chlorine. Anyway, c’mon, man, just—“_

_In hindsight, maybe two hundred bucks for fireworks was a bit much, especially if the look on Steven’s face was anything to go by, but it’d be worth it. Ha. Worth it._

When Shane plops back at his desk he spins out some excuse for why he’d run off to Ryan, then deliberately secures his headphones back in place. And hopefully Ryan doesn’t notice the way he nervously taps his fingers more than usual.

…

Shane’s knuckles are white around the box in his pocket as he and Ryan step onto the rooftop of Buzzfeed HQ.

A warm breeze rustles his hair, bringing with it the scent of sunscreen and citrus, and Shane breathes it in as his gaze sweeps over the mountains of pillows and blankets. A young Matthew Broderick monologues to him from the giant projector screen set up on the far side of the roof, and Shane barely picks up the words across the sea of voices as other Buzzfeed employees swarm the roof.

_“Life moves pretty fast. If you don’t stop to look around once in a while, you could miss it.”_

Shane gulps, fingers loosening around the ring box. If he knew anything, it was that John Hughes was never wrong.

“You okay?” Ryan pipes up beside him, and Shane turns to nod, though his eyes catch on the frankly enormous crate of fireworks perched innocently beside the snack table. He must stare for a second too long because Ryan turns, follows his gaze, eyebrows springing into his hairline. “Wow. Steven’s really going all out, huh?”

Shane forces out some sort of non-committal noise and tears his gaze away to look at Ryan instead. The soft glow of the lanterns and fairy lights strung around the area highlight Ryan’s face beautifully, like he’s some sort of Greek god, and for the hundredth time that day, Shane’s throat tightens with nerves. Fuck. He was really going to do this.

The evening rushes by him in a haze, like he’s standing still while everything else moves around him. And the next thing he knows, he’s sat at the back of the crowd on a giant beanbag with Ryan curled up beside him, their arms linked and Ryan’s hair tickling his neck from where his head rests on his shoulder.

On the screen, Jake is leaning against his red Porsche as he waits outside the church for Sam, and the way her face lights up when she sees him is achingly familiar to Shane, because it’s the way Ryan looks at him whenever he walks into work. And as the on-screen couple kisses over sixteen flickering flames, fireworks burst overhead, bathing them in blues and reds and greens. The explosions shake through his chest, sending his heart rattling more than it already is.

An unbearable heat flares in his gut and emotion coats his throat and it’s the worst, just… the fucking worst. But excitement simmers beneath the layer of nerves, and it hits Shane that he’s not often excited for much, but he sure as hell is excited to propose to Ryan.

As casually as possible – which probably doesn’t look very casual at all – Shane twists and presses his lips into the other man’s hair. Ryan tips his head, warm eyes meeting Shane’s own, and his lips curl up in Shane’s second favourite smile – the one that’s a little reserved, a little self-indulgent, and so fucking soft that it melts Shane’s heart like butter sliding down hot toast.

Shane’s fingers slip into his pocket on his far side, out of Ryan’s line of sight, and curl around the ring box. A breath stutters past his lips as he turns further, lips quirking up involuntarily.

“Ryan—“

“Alright, simmer down, everybody, simmer down! Could I have your attention please?”

It’s like a punch in the gut and Shane’s wide eyes snap forward as his entire body tenses. Keith looms at the front of the crowd as a hush falls over the rooftop. Dread curls around Shane’s heart. What was he doing?

“Sorry everyone, sorry, I know you all wanna keep looking at Michael Schoeffling, but I’m more handsome, so your eyeballs will thank you anyway,” Keith says with a shit-eating grin. Shane can’t bring himself to laugh along with everyone else, not when there’s a cannonball sitting in his gut.

“So, I brought Becky here with me tonight,” Keith continues, and the cannonball in Shane’s gut falls straight out of his butt. _No no no_.

“And… I was waiting for the right time to do this. I thought I was gonna have to plan out this whole big romantic moment, but apparently I’ve got Steven to do that for me,” Keith chuckles, waving a long arm toward the general direction of wherever Steven must be seated. “We’ve got all our friends here, and there’s fireworks! I mean really, Steven, you outdid yourself.”

Keith’s grinning but Shane couldn’t feel anymore sick. “So, Becky, if you could uh—join me up here.”

When Keith drops to one knee Shane’s entire world flips, and he can’t even hear the rest of Keith’s words over the rushing in his ears. And then there’s hoots and hollers and Shane snaps back to himself, stuffing the ring back into his pocket and licking at his dry lips.

Well, damn.

It’s such a natural conclusion to the night and everyone else seems to think so. His coworkers begin to gather their things, and as Shane stands he stretches the kinks out of his legs after being folded into the bean bag chair for so long. He can practically hear the ring cackling at him from his own pocket and he scowls.

“You okay?” Ryan asks, and it takes a moment, but Shane nods and forces his lips upwards as he glances down at Ryan.

“Never better.”

Shane rests his fingertips on the small of Ryan’s back to gently urge him back inside. And only when the roof is empty and Ryan is turned away from him does Shane bitterly thrust his fist into the air in a bitter impression of Judd Nelson.

Alright, so maybe life _wasn’t_ like a John Hughes movie.

**Author's Note:**

> HA HA TRICKED YA  
> (don't hate me too much please lmao)  
> this is 100% based on the episode of the office "goodbye, toby" in season 4 btw


End file.
